Speeding things up
by tweetybird99
Summary: "Hey! Remember when we speed up time, and became teenagers, and wore makeup, and gave up crime fighting, and hung out at the mall and stuff." This is how they got to that point and more! hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! First off, if you have _not _seen the city of clipsville episode, drop what you're doing and go watch it before you keep reading. Done? Ok good… continue!

I also own nothing!

…

"Professor! Buttercup is hitting me with octi!" Bubbles screeched. Buttercup followed her down the stairs as Bubbles started to the professor's lab. "I was not!" Buttercup huffed. "I was pretending she was a fish and octi was trying to eat her." Bubbles looked at Buttercup for a second. "Professor! Buttercup wanted me to be eaten!" She was still upset that Buttercup had "hit" her.

"Buttercup, cut it out." Blossom called as she got up from her place on the couch were she had been reading her book of Sherlock Holmes from the library. She made her way to the stairs where her sisters were.

"Girls, I want all of you to come here for a second. I have something to show you." The professor simply stated. The girls walked into the professor's laboratory filled with all of his equipment and blueprints of other inventions. They turned to the professor who was tweaking a few pieces on a new looking piece of machinery.

The machine reminded Bubbles of the stage at her ballet class. It was shaped as a rectangle with a screen on one side and buttons underneath it. On the other side was a small platform that was on the floor and it attached to the rectangular part of the contraption.

"Oh Girls!" the professor turned to face them with a huge grin plastered on his face. "I think I finally did it! This is an invention that will bring science to a whole new level!" Buttercup, completely forgetting about her blue eyed sister and octi was, studying the high-tech looking… thing. "What is it professor?" She asked him questionably. "It's a speed machine!" He told the three of them excitedly.

"Cool!" Buttercup yelled, finally interested. "So now we can go even faster than we can right now!?" she asked him. "Well… not exactly. You see, this machine allows your microfiber-ineractual structure to age at a faster rate with the universe, jumping through wormholes and folds in the fabric of the universe, causing time and space to play at an unregular rate with events, to lead with the cosmic solar rays which will result in a time lapse."

The girls stared at him unknowingly as he turned back to his invention while he had been talking he turned back around to see their blank stares. "Well… uhh, to sum that up… the machine fast-forwards time."

"But didn't you already make a time machine professor?" Blossom questioned. "Yes, but this isn't exactly a time machine. Imagine your life as a t.v. This machine would in a sense, act as a fast-forward button after you record your show, but you wouldn't have to live through your experience first. So if I activate it, it will work for whoever is on the platform over here. They will be pulled into time and find themselves older than they are at the moment, along with the world around them." The professor explained. "Do you girls understand?"

Blossom stared at the professor for a moment. She knew that this was a great invention and after all she _is_ the smartest out of her sisters, but even her 5 year old mind couldn't seem to understand why would someone want to make things go at a faster rate than they are now, aren't things going at ok speed already?

"Professor," Blossom asked. "Why would someone want things to go by faster? And what would happen to the people _not_ on the platform?" "I'm glad you asked." The professor said. "Say I wanted to test an invention that could have some negative results. I could simply use this speed machine to go a little bit into the future to see the results and say the results were bad, then I could go back and not do the experiment and nobody else would know what happened. So it wouldn't affect others. And as for the people not on the platform, they would simply keep going on about their lives and they would still see whoever was using this devise as they normally see them."

"Are you going to use it professor?" Bubbles chirped. "I'm not sure about myself," The professor replied. "But I'm going to present my invention to the committee of science this Saturday, so in two days."

"Okey doky!" Bubbles said. "All right. Now I want all of you to get ready for bed, you still have school tomorrow." "But professor!" Buttercup cried. "No buts buttercup. I want everyone to go bed." The professor said kindly. "Ok." Buttercup grumbled.

"Goodnight professor!" the three sisters cried as they started up the stairs. "Goodnight girls." The professor said. His daughters went upstairs and closed the door and he would be following them to tuck them in bed.

He sighed to himself. If there was one thing he didn't wish for his girls, that was to grow up, but he knew one day they would. It was something no amount of chemical X could fix. The professor turned around to face hi machine. Not even a time machine can fix that, he chuckled to himself remembering how he had tried to make his girls little forever. There were something's that just couldn't be changed.

He then made his was up to kiss his girls goodnight. May as well enjoy them being little while he can.

...

So what did ya think? Yes, no, maybe so? Well please review and tell me what you think. Critics welcome! (ish)

Buttercup: she needs it.

Tweetybird: why you little…

*sounds of struggle in the backround*

Bubbles: will they be ok?

Blossom: they're going to be fine. (turns to readers) anyway please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here's the next chapter! Just so all of you guys know, I'm going to try to update every Saturday. I may do it more often and it may be a little late every once in a while, I honestly don't know.

Buttercup: you don't know anything.

Tweetybird: I know you're not doing the disclaimer

Buttercup: I didn't want to.

Tweetybird: I know I control you in my story.

Buttercup: O.O

Blossom: hehe sorry buttercup

Bubbles: tweety does not own any of us

Tweety: tweety?

Bubbles: Yup!

Tweety: … (shrugs) ok

…

"Girls! Breakfast!" the professor called to them upstairs.

"Yay!" Buttercup cried gleefully. "I hope he made bacon and eggs!"

"You always want bacon and eggs." Blossom said. Buttercup stuck out her tongue.

"Come on girls, let's go eat." Bubbles said, avoiding an unnecessary fight. The three sisters zoomed downstairs into the kitchen.

"Alright girls," the professor started while setting down three plates of pancakes. "Robin's parents are going to be working later today, so after school you girls can walk her home, and she's staying here for a few hours before her parents come to pick her up."

"Yay!" Bubbles cheered. "We're going to have a play date!"

The professor chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Yes, but I want you girls to come straight home. I don't want you to leave Robin on the way back. If there's a monster attack, I want someone to stay with her. Understand?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Buttercup shouted and saluted. "Alright you," the professor laughed. "Time to go to school."

The little superheroes grabbed their backpacks and lunch, then said goodbye to the professor as they flew to their school, Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.

Inside the girls school was a room set up with everything a kindergartener would need for learning. It was set up with tables that seated three, a chalkboard at the front, paper and supplies for crafts, and one of the best teachers in Townsville.

"Good morning class," Ms. Keane said. "Today we're going to be practicing our spelling. Everybody get out your pencil and I'll pass out some paper."

The class did as they were told and after some spelling and math it was time to play. Buttercup played kickball with Mitch, Mike, and a few other kids while Blossom, Bubbles, and Robin played with the jump rope.

"Hey Robin," Blossom said. "You're coming home with us." "Oh yeah," Robin replied. "My mom told me. What do you guys want to do at your house?"

"We could watch a movie!" Bubbles chirped. "Bubbles you're forgetting to jump." Robin told her.

"Oh yeah." Bubbles said as she started hopping up and down again.

"The professor got us a new beach ball to play with," Blossom told Robin. "We could play with that." "That sounds like fun!" Robin said.

"Ok, and after we can watch a movie!" Blossom happily explained.

"Alright everyone!" Ms. Keane yelled. "Time to come inside!" The kids rushed inside the classroom and went back to their seats.

After a day of school, the girls started on their walk home. They passed by the neighborhood people and houses until they reached the Utonium household, talking the whole way.

"Professor we're home!" Blossom called out. "Hello girls!" Professor Utonium greeted. "Do you guys want a snack?"

"Yes Please!" Buttercup shouted. "Alright, come into the kitchen, I have some cookies!" said the professor.

"Yay!" Bubbles cheered. The four girls quickly went into the kitchen for their treat. They munched on the gooey chocolate chip cookies, thanked the professor and went to the girl's room.

"Hey Buttercup, can you go get the new ball the professor gave us so we can play with it?" Blossom asked. "Ok." Said Buttercup. "Bubbles go get the beach ball." "Hey!" Cried Bubbles.

Robin giggled at the blue eye's remark. "I'm just kidding. I'll go get it." Buttercup told her pouting sister.

Buttercup went down the stairs and headed towards the garage where all of the outside toys were kept. Now Buttercup would never _ever_ tell _anyone_ that she, the strongest and bravest was scared of the garage.

It wasn't that she didn't like the garage, that wasn't the case at all. No, she, Buttercup Utonium, was scared of snakes, and last summer they had found a garden snake in the garage. Buttercup had hated going in the garage ever since then, but she had found a book that Blossom had checked out from the library.

This book was all about phobias and it had said the best way to stop being a chicken was to face your fear. Cliché, but she was doing her best and if it works, all the better.

Buttercup quickly went inside and grabbed what she wanted, then zoomed back upstairs.

"Here you go," Buttercup said as she entered the room. "Robin think fast!" She then threw the ball in Robin's direction.

Robin ungracefully fell to the floor avoiding the ball. The ball went past her and hit Blossom in the shoulder.

"Hey!" Blossom shouted. "Ops. Sorry!" Buttercup hastily replied. "Let's go outside to play!" Bubbles interrupted, stopping Blossom from nagging at Buttercup.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Robin yelled excitedly. On second thoughts she, out of the four of them, shouldn't have said that, but Bubbles quickly picked her up and flew out of the room.

Next thing they all knew they were in a game of flying tag and whoever held Robin was it.

"This way Blossom!" Robin yelled. She was having so much fun with this and had just spotted Bubbles heading down the professors lab with Buttercup who was still holding the beach ball. The two friends raced after the other two into the laboratory.

Buttercup turned around and playfully yelled, "You can't get us!" but as she turned around to the counter that was behind her, she saw that she was face to face with an ugly, green scaled, slimy, and evil eyed looking creature.

_A snake_.

As soon as she realized what it was she _screamed _and jumped back. She accidentally ran into Blossom who was still carrying Robin and dropped the beach ball.

Blossom let go of Robin and fell onto the platform of the speed machine, Buttercup's momentum made her follow Blossoms lead onto the platform.

Bubbles had flown down to Robin, but when she reached her the beach ball bounced in front of face, scaring the living daylights out of her.

"Aaagggghhh!" Bubbles screamed as she jumped out of the harmless ball's way and unluckily ended up with her sisters on the machine.

Robin stood up to also get out of the way of the surprisingly scary beach ball, but accidentally bumped it with her elbow. The ball started to make its way to the machine.

"LOOK OUT!" Robin yelled at them. She didn't know what that machine was, but she wasn't counting on it being good with her friends on it.

Before anyone had any time to react, the beach ball hit the side of the machine, the side with the buttons.

Then there was a bright flash.

…

Tweety: Ooooo… and that's why he's called cliffhanger!

Blossom: ?

Tweety: (sigh) never mind. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys made my day! For the oc's I'm not sure. I may do them if I get an idea for one but it woudn't be anything major so don't get your hopes up. I'm super sorry! Please don't hate me! JK but I still am sorry!

Buttercup: I hate you! :D

Bubbles: _And_ you're scared of _snakes_! XD

Buttercup: SHUT UP! TT-TT

Tweety: thanks bubs!

Blossom: Read and Review people.


	3. Chapter 3

Before we begin I just _have_ to tell you guys something. My little brother is a huge baseball fanatic and my family was in the car while he was blabbling about some player that retired and how he now gives batting lessons… or something like that, I wasn't really paying attention. Anyway his name is brick… interesting no? :P

Brick: I'm a baseball player!

Blossom: O.O

Buttercup: I don't even know anymore.

Bubbles: WAIT! What are they doing here? (points to the rowdyruffs eating what they raided from the refrigerator on the couch.)

Tweety: Don't look at me

Boomer: Tweety wishes she owns us… BUT SHE DOESN'T! XD

Tweety: (angrily kicking the rowdyruffs out) … continue.

…

I felt like everything around me was just one mess of a blurr like some weird dream where everything happens all at once. And then it stopped.

It took me a moment to register I was on the floor. I slowly sat up and got a bearing of my surroundings.

The room was neat and tidy, with little inventions and testing tubes scattered across the counters. Some larger inventions were placed nicely against the walls. I could see a desk with blueprints and all other sort of miscellaneous stuff.

I was in the professor's lab, but it was somehow… different.

Then the memories came rushing into my head. Oh No! This is NOT good!

I stood up and quickly raced to the gleaming metal on the side of the speed machine to look at myself.

Oh my goodness.

I have got to be at least 5'5"… and I am _still _touching the _ground._ No floating, no _nothing_. Just me and my feet. What was I last time the professor measured us? Two feet? Yeah, Two feet.

Wait a minute.

I turned around back to where I woke up on the ground. Wow… how did I not notice them?

"Bubbles, Buttercup wake up." I told them. Bubbles slowly sat up with her eyes closed. "It's Saturday Blossom, we don't have to go to school…" She trailed off with a yawn and laid back down. "Come on you guy's I'm serious." I told them. Why don't they just listen?

"Well serious, I'm sleepy so 5 more minutes." Buttercup told me harshly as she squeezed her eyes so the light wouldn't disturb her slumber. Aww for Pete's sake. "WAKE UP!" I screamed at them.

Immediately they both shot up, wide awake. Slowly they too looked around the room.

"What happened?" Bubbles asked as she slowly turned herself to face me. Then her jaw went slack. "Blossom! You're old!"

This somewhat bothered me… I'm not _old_. "Not old Bubbles, a teen. And you and Buttercup are too." I said, gesturing to Buttercup who had wide eyes as she studied herself in the metal of the speed machine.

Now we all have similarities to when we were 5, but we _definitely_ had our differences.

I no longer had my familiar big bow on top of my head or my little hair clip, instead I wore a high ponytail tied by a red ribbon, but I was glad to see that my hair still reached down far, all the way down to my knees.

Bubbles hair was still in two pigtails but they were longer and a little bit wavy at the ends. Buttercups hair still had its little flips but was now shoulder length.

The biggest notable differences were our height and our choices of clothing. We were all roughly about 5'6" or 5'7"ish give or take.

Bubbles was wearing a blue blouse with small yellow flowers scattered around the bottom portion of the shirt. She also had blue jean shorts, dark blue sandals, and some yellow bracelets on each arm to match the flowers.

Buttercup wore a light green shirt with a white belt and dark green shorts. On her head was a thick white headband to keep her hair out of her face and she wore black and green converse.

I, myself wore a somewhat see through, pink, long-sleeved, collared shirt with white buttons and a white tank top underneath. I also had red shorts and red sandals.

Bubbles stood up and examined herself with Buttercup. "Well we have good taste in clothes!" Bubbles said trying to put a good spin on things. "Who cares!" cried a steaming Buttercup. "We COMPLETELY MISSED CHILDHOOD!"

I stared at Buttercup. Did _she_ really just say that? "I thought you wanted to grow up?" I asked, just yesterday she was saying she couldn't wait to be _all grown up_.

"NOT LIKE THIS!" She cried. "I didn't want this to happen! Do you even remember anything after the machine worked?" I couldn't even take a second to think before she interrupted me.

"NO! I didn't think so!" She yelled at me. "So now were going to be stuck like this and just grow up until we die!" Then she sat down against the wall and did something only the professor, Bubbles, and I have only seen a few times in our lives.

Buttercup let out a sniffle and looked up with tears in her eyes.

Bubbles just melted down and cried. She can't stand it when either I or Buttercup cries. I sat back down and took a deep breath.

Facts, I need to look at the facts.

I closed my eyes and started to mentally check things off in my mind.

The professor made an invention to speed up time.

We were playing tag when the beach ball hit the side of the machine.

Bubbles, Buttercup, and I were all on the platform when the speed machine activated.

We can't remember what is supposing the past from the day the machine activated to today.

The professor told us he could use the machine to look at the results of something and then could go back and act depending on the results.

Wait! That's it!

My eyes imminently shot open. "That's it!" I said excitedly.

"Oh, so now dying's a good thing?" Buttercup said sarcastically. I looked at her slightly annoyed but softened a little when I saw how she had been crying silently.

"Buttercup," I began. "Dying has nothing to do with our situation." "I know." She sighed and looked down.

"However," I said and she looked back at me. "We should be able to go back before we used the machine and avoid this mess. The professor said that in his example of him and an experiment."

"So that means," Bubbles said slowly. "That we can go back, but _how_ do we go back?" She turned to me for the answer. "Well," I began. "There _should_ be a way on the side over here." I told her, gesturing to the buttons. "But I don't have any idea which one it is, the professor forgot to label them again."

Buttercup was no over her tears, but now she was acting, well… like Buttercup fighting mode. "This is so STUPID!" She screamed as she kicked the wall denting it. "We can go back, but we don't even know how!"

Then there was a ringing sound, to the tune of our favorite hero song.

We were all confused and looked around. What on earth was that? Bubbles reached down into the pocket of her shorts and pulled out a light blue cellphone. She looked at the screen then looked at me and Buttercup.

Bubbles clicked the screen and answered it. "Hello?" She said. "No we're home… um-hum… ok, see you then! Bye!" Then she hung up and looked back at me and Buttercup.

"Well who was it?" asked Buttercup impatiently. "It was the professor. He says he's coming home a little late and that you should start dinner anyway." Buttercup looked almost like she was in shock.

"He wants _me _to_ cook_?" She said. "Apparently." Bubbles responded.

"Wait a minute," I said. "The professor! He should know how to go back." "Yay!" Bubbles squealed. "Yes!" Buttercup said has she pumped a fist in the air.

"Well what do we do until the professor gets here?" Bubbles asked. "Well…" Said Buttercup. "I guess I cook?"

"Looks like you should." I told her. Then we all headed upstairs to a surprise we weren't quit expecting.

…

Ta Da! Round of applause for this chapie! I personally liked it.

Buttercup: You're the only one who did.

Tweety: Ignoring that. Thank you so much reviewers! Only 3 reviewed the last chapter so round of applause for them!

Bubbles: Thanks you guys! Blossom can't say anything because she is still in shock thanks to Brick.

Blossom: O.O

Tweety: Btw I decide just to update when I finish a chapter but if I don't update for a little while it's because I'm at camp.

Buttercup: Read and Review please


	4. Chapter 4

Tweety: All righty, here we go new chapter! I am doing review recognition but, before you read I must say… (*spoiler alert…ish*) Buttercups sensitivity? All part of the plot… (Smiling like a crazy person)

Buttercup: -_-;

Blossom: ?

Bubbles: Ok…

Blossom: Tweety doesn't own us

…

My sisters and I started to make our ways up the stairs and we headed towards the living room.

"So…uhh what do you guys want to eat?" Buttercup asked us. I felt a little bad, she's never cooked before, so why the professor wanted her to cook beats me.

"How about soup?" The voice came from behind me and I completely freaked out, screaming at the top of my lungs. You would too If you were still through everything that had happened in the past few moments. I whipped around to see a pair of blue eyes staring back in fright.

"I'm sorry Bubbles! I didn't mean to scare you." The girl said helping me up. I didn't even notice I had fallen down when I had screamed.

"It's ok." I said as I now steadied myself. I took this chance to get a good look at the girl.

She had pretty brown hair that made its way down to a little past her shoulders and a cool set of blue eyes, although they weren't the same shade as mine. She wore a faded red and white chevron styled shirt and red skinny jeans with white sandals. The girl also wore a large necklace of a green apple that hung down to a little bit past the length of her hair.

I gasped as I realized who it was. "Robin?"

"Yes Bubbles?" She asked. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"But…you were…and…there was…but…"I stuttered. What on earth is going on? I mean, I know what's going on but still! Now things are just getting weird for me, to see Robin compared to moments earlier is just _crazy!_"

"Bubbles are you ok?" Robin asked concerned. "This is freaky." Buttercup said stating my exact thoughts.

"What is it?" Robin asked, now freaking out. "You," Blossom told her as she studied Robins face. "You look completely different."

Robin face palmed. "You guys accidently messed with one of the professors inventions again didn't you? I thought you were just going to get the movie? Well you guys better sit down until he gets home. What time will he come back?"

"He said he would be late today." I told her as I still recovered from my shock. "Ok," Robin replied. "Buttercup do you feel alright enough to cook?"

"Why does everyone expect me to cook?" Buttercup said annoyed. "I'll take that as a no." Robin responded. "How about I put something microwaveable for you guys?"

"Uhh…" I lamely began. "Great. I'll do that and get the movie for you. Maybe it'll help ware off the effects of whatever you guys accidentally did to yourselves." She said and headed off to the kitchen.

"Wait Robin!" Blossom called after her. My guess to explain what happened. "Now Blossom," Robin told her almost in the same way someone would talk to a little kid. "Just sit here," She lightly led her to the couch. "And wait until I come back." The she quickly slipped away while Blossom was still in a daze, no one has ever talked that way to her before.

My mind was still processing everything. Being a superhero doesn't change the fact that all three of us were a little unnerved. Back in the lab I was sort of half expecting all of what happened down stairs. But because Robin wasn't on the machine, I didn't think I was going to see her.

Blossom stayed seated, no doubt going over things in her mind, and Buttercup looked as confused as I felt.

"Alright I'm back." Robin announced as she came in the room. She walked over to Blossom who was in thought, sitting on the couch. Robin set a DVD down by her and started to talk.

"You guys start the movie and go to the main menu, but don't start it without me! I'll go make some ramen really quick.

"Ok we won't." Blossom said. She walked up to the DVD player and started to set things up. I have to admit, I like being this height. I can look down at the cover of the DVD and see it without floating…

"Bubbles," Buttercups voice interrupted my thoughts. "Humm?" I asked. Buttercup sighed in frustration. "I asked you, what else do you think is different now?"

"Oh," I said. "I don't know. Probably lots of things, like some buildings in Townsville, the plants and animals, and everyone's going to look a little bit different I guess." I told her.

Buttercup rolled her eyes "Thank you once again for stating the obvious." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, relax Buttercup." Blossom interjected. "How is Bubbles supposed to know any more than you?" Buttercup just huffed at this and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Ok everybody! I am back with Ramen and popcorn." Robin announced as she bounced in with bowls filled with the two delicious smelling foods. "Let's get this movie started!"

Robin quickly passed everything out and we ate as the movie began to play. May as well watch the movie until the professor comes home right? I took a quick glance at Robin and my sisters. Blossom and Buttercup's faces each said the same thing in their own way. _Let's not tell Robin what happened, right now she won't believe us._

…

"Come ON!" Bubbles yelled at the TV. Blossom threw a pillow at the screen and screamed at the character. "Shut up and tell her you love her!" Robin was practically pulling her hair out. "JUST KISS HER ALLREADY!"

I smacked my head. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Robin lightly punched my shoulder. "You're no fun, Buttercup." She said sticking her tongue out. "Well it would be better if there was _some _action." I told her.

Bubbles started laughing like some whacko. "Oh," She said wiping away a tear from her laughter. "There's action alright." Blossom and Robin started cracking up. Geez people there was only a kiss.

"Riiiiiiiiiight." I said as I rolled my eyes at her, but with a smile on my face. It was pretty funny after all.

The movie was a romance and as dandy as that is a do prefer the action ones. Bubbles, Blossom, and Robin were still laughing ridiculously hard. "Ok you guys," I said. "I got the point. Do you want to keep watching or what?"

Then we heard the front door creek open and everyone froze.

"What was that?" Bubbles whispered. "I'm not sure." Blossom said quietly. "Let's go see." Yes! Something exciting! Slowly we all started to make our way to the front.

Man, I hadn't notice how dark it had gotten outside, that's a little creepy. We were all following Blossom as we arrived at the front. Blossom looked over the door.

"It must have just opened when some wind blew on the door while it wasn't completely closed." She said. "It doesn't look like anyone came in."

"Hello girls." A voice said from the hallway. Blossom jumped, Bubbles and Robin shrieked, and I whipped around to see the intruder.

The man looked extremely frighten. "Girls! What happened?" He asked. "Oh," Blossom sighed in relief. "Professor, you gave us a heart attack!"

The professor lightly chuckled at this. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you girls."

The professor looked relatively the same from when I last saw him and he had aged well compared to some other old people I know.

He still had on his trademark lab coat and stood straight for his age. His hair was still in the same style and was still thick but was peppered with white hair, mostly towards the bottom of his head. I was happy to see that his wrinkles were deep laugh lines.

Then the professor let out a little yawn. "Well I need to get some stuff done down in the lab, you girls should finish up the movie I saw you watching." He picked up a brief case that was set down next to him, the one that he brought back from work, and headed downstairs.

"Professor wait!" Blossom said quickly as he disappeared from sight. She followed him down the stairs.

Bubbles and I quickly shared a glance, and then followed Blossoms lead. "Wait for me." Robin called quietly as she chased after us.

"Professor, I have a question." Blossom asked as Bubbles, Robin, and I came down the stairs. The professor turned toward Blossom ready for any question. "Do you remember the speed machine?" She asked him.

A smile lit up his tired face. "Oh yes, quite an extraordinary thing, it's a shame it didn't work."

Oh, I can see everything crashing down. Didn't work?! That means we're stuck here! I looked at Blossom, she must have something up her sleeve, SHE HAS TO HAVE A PLAN!

"What do you mean it didn't work?" She asked with a pale face. The professor looked appalled. "Did I forget to tell you girls?" He asked.

"You see when I tested it at the committee of science, there were several faults." He explained. "There was no way to remember what had happened between the time the speed machine activated to the time I had traveled to."

Well gee thanks professor we already got that. "and," The professor continued.

Oh great there's more.

"When it's used, you can't let the people you see, know you still have the mindset of the past or it will cause numerous problems with time and the folded fabric of the universe." He chuckled. "Boy, did I find that out the hard way, took me a while to fix that problem up. That's the reason I never used it again, I know I would blab to someone or other and I don't think I could fix it up again." He stared a bit lost in some memory, then turned back his attention to telling his story.

"I found that I couldn't choose when I could go back as I had planned, but luckily I found that after aproximently two weeks the machine would unfold itself leaving me back to what I considered present day at the time."

"Wow." Blossom replied. "That's interesting."

"Yes, I thought so. So why did you asked if I remembered it?" the professor asked her.

"Aaaa… well you see," She began. "I had wanted to write a report about one of your inventions… and I thought why not that one?" It sounded more like she was asking him a question than telling him an answer.

"Alright then," The professor replied. "I can give you more information tomorrow if you like, but you should go finish the movie before Robin has to go home." He gave her a little smile and shooed us all upstairs.

"Let's go finish the movie!" Bubbles said jumping. "I have to know what happens next!"

"I second that!" Robin added.

"May as well." I said with a shrug. Not like we have anything better to do. I'll probably see some car chase after this though, to even it out with all the mushiness.

We all raced upstairs to see the ending.

…

Bubbles: And now a few words from our sponsor

Tweety: Thank you Bubbles, I will assume you mean me. And nooooooow… Reviews! Thank you everyone who reviewed! You guys made me dance in little circles!

MusiclsLife99- Thank you bunches!

L. - Robin! Surprise! (streamers blowing :P)

cococandy21- thanks a ton!

Ariannah360- tell you the truth, I was surprised when I saw no clipsville stories, thus this was born! :P I think this chapie was more like BC,(and *spoiler alert* her sensitivity is involved.)

CheRRy BloSSo8m- I'm glad you like it! Don't worry (be happy) I'm sure someone has even more ideas!

FanofRomance6- Don't worry (be happy) the girls will meet the boys in time.

Guest- I'm so happy you love it! :D

cruelistnightmare- Thank you! You're awesome!

Blossom: Round of applause for the reviewers!

Tweety: just a note I will not post anything next week due to camp.

Buttercup: Read and Review… again if you want, that is noooo problem. *wink wink*


	5. Chapter 5

**Tweety: Hi everybody! Sorry this chapter took so long, so go ahead and read. I own nothing!**

…

I woke up to the sunlight streaming through the windows. "Uhgg" I muttered as I snuggled deeper into my blanket.

"Blossom… Blossom wake up!" Bubbles yelled at me from the bottom end of my bed. I shot up.

"What's the emergency?" I cried.

I spotted Buttercup rolled over on her bed and covering her head with her pillow. "No emergency… Bubbles 's stupid" she muttered into her blanket.

Bubbles pouted even though Buttercup couldn't see. "I am _not._" I yawned trying to get the sleepiness out of my eyes. "What is it Bubbles?" I asked tiredly, no longer panicking.

I covered my ears as she squealed. "Look at our room!"

I took my hands off of the side of my head and took a look around the room, soaking in the details. Last night after all of the events, we went straight to our rooms and only took enough time to figure out which bed was who's before we crashed. It was a bit strange that we felt so worn out, but skipping through time does take a bit out of you. We even slept in our cloths.

Our beds were twin sized and lined up where our old bed used to be, the head of the beds were next to the wall with walking space in between each one. Each was slightly different with our own personal touches. Bubbles still had stuff animals crowding on her bed.

Instead of the walls being hard pink, they were a light pink, almost white. It made the room seem bigger, more open spaced, and it made me kind of glad to see the walls were still pink. I couldn't imagine the room being any other color. On the wall opposite of the windows was a desk and our old vanity right next to it with makeup and other products scattered across the top.

The door to our closet was opened and I could get a glimpse inside with all our different clothing. There's one way to describe that sight, it makes a girl happy.

I smiled widely at my sister. "I love it!" I told her.

"It's a tad girly if you ask me." Buttercup said rubbing her eyes, now sitting up.

"What's wrong with girly?" Bubbles pouted. Buttercup simply rolled her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong." I told her. "Wait," A new thought crossed my mind. "What day is it?"

"Is it always business with you?" Buttercup sighed slightly irritated. "Can't we just get some more sleep?"

"Today is Saturday March, 17 2014." Bubbles said thoughtfully, looking at the clock on one of the nightstands we each had by our beds.

My eyes widen. "That means we're 16!" I gasped.

Buttercup shot out of bed, flew into the closet, and came back out with different clothes on. Her eyes had a wild look in them that I hope never to see again. "Where are the car keys?" She demanded.

"Hang on a second Buttercup," I scold at her. "We don't even know if we have our license yet."

"So? Can't it just be a learner's permit or something?" Buttercup huffed. Bubbles whined pulling on my arm. "Come on Blossom, don't you want to drive too?"

"Flying is more efficient than driving." I told them crossly. "We can get to our destinations faster and without having to wait around in traffic. Besides, even if we do have a license we wouldn't really know how to drive, in case you've forgotten, we don't remember anything!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Party pooper." She mumbled.

I sighed and got out of bed. "I'm going to go downstairs for breakfast." I told them as I went inside the closet to find an outfit for the day.

I picked out something simple, got changed and went downstairs. Buttercup quickly followed, probably didn't want to be stuck with Bubbles while she picked out something to wear.

I walked into the kitchen with Buttercup and found the Professor sitting down reading a newspaper.

The Professor looked up as we entered the room and set his paper down. "Oh good morning girls, I made some pancakes." He gestured towards the pile of pancakes next to the stove. "You girls can help yourselves."

Buttercup rushed over to get a plate. "Thanks!" She called over her shoulder. The Professor chuckled. "No problem sweetheart."

I grabbed myself a plate, took a few pancakes, and sat down with Buttercup and the Professor. Bubbles came down wearing a skyblue dress that went down to a little past her knees with a round collar. "Blossom look!" She said as she spun around and giggled.

The Professor looked up again with a smile. "Wearing your favorite dress again I see."

At first Bubbles looked confused.

"Oh, of course! Because this is my favorite dress and I really like it… and that's why it's my favorite! Because it's so pretty, and I _most defiantly knew _it's my favorite, because I know what I like…" She giggled nervously while the professor gave her a strange look.

"Oh look pancakes!" Bubbles pointed out to distract the Professor attention.

I fidgeted a little in my seat. I really hope we can get through the two weeks without reviling the time traveling. I took a glance at the Professor, he seemed to have shrugged Bubbles off but it was to close if you ask me. I don't want to make him work on our problem if we slip.

Buttercup got up and went to the fridge. "Hey Professor, do we have any syrup?"

The Professor raised an eyebrow. "Buttercup, do you feel alrig—"

"Oh, Hey Professor!" I said quickly interrupting him. "I was…uh…wondering, you said you could give me some more information about your machine. Is it ok if you gave it to me now? I…uh…wanted to get started right away."

"Sure thing," He said. "When is this due?"

I freaked out inside, I'm terrible at lying on the spot. I have no idea how the Professor hasn't figured out I've been lying so far.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Well you see…the teacher didn't specify when exactly." I told him.

"OK then, which teacher is this?" He asked curiously.

"Ummm… Science?" I said.

The Professor frowned, crossed. "Never did like that teacher, if He's not an expert on the subject, what on earth would make him qualified teach it?" He fumed a bit and was crushing his paper.

Then he looked up from his musing. "Oh! But uh, I'm sure he teaches you girls very well." He had on a small smile to try and hide what he had said.

"Tell you what," He said. "I'll just go get the papers and blueprints for you." He set his paper down and made his way to the doorway, then turned back to face us before he left. "And Buttercup, you finished the syrup yesterday."

"Oh riiiiight," She said. "I forgot."

…

**Tweety: Ok guys, I was planning on making this one longer but because it took so long for me to type I just put this up. Soooo now reviews! :)**

**L. - Yhea I know what you mean, it would seem werid. ;D P.S. Luv the pic of your dog and the computer doesn't like me cause it keeps changing your name. But I love your dog ;) 3**

**Ariannah360- ¡Gracias Carl! I'm glad the info was helpful. :D**

**Jet Engine- I know you review for chapter 3 but I'm doing the recognition here. I don't know what they saw so it could be any movie you want to imagine that fits that point. I know, I'm terrible not including the name of the movie. (Puts face in hands in disappointment.) Wait! I take that back. If you can find a movie that fits the moment then I promise to work it in the story! Yippie! ;)**

**MusiclsLife99- awww thanks! You're sweet too! ;P**

**nicole- Yay! That means a LOT because this is the first story I have ever written, ever. Unless you include school essays but I don't think that counts, so thank you!**

**Bubbles: Thank you everybody who reviewed, followed, and/or favorite! You guys rock! **

**Blossom: And the silent readers you guys rock too!**

**Buttercup: All of you guys are amazing so read&review!**


	6. Important Authors Note

Ok guys this is just an author's note and it has nothing whatsoever to do with the story, but it's super important so please read the whole thing through. Ladies you are beautiful. I don't care what you look like, I haven't met you, but you _are_ beautiful so don't let anyone tell you otherwise because they are wrong. And if they are mean it's because they are in pain, even though sometimes it doesn't seem that way. Gentlemen, you guys need to tell girls how beautiful they are because that is something a girl _needs_ to know. You could say it to some random girl on the street, or your girlfriend, or just someone you barely know. Just tell someone how beautiful they are without asking for anything in return because many women need to hear that more than you could ever believe. I don't want reviews on this I just want to get this out there. I know there are probably some of you who don't need this but there are people who do and you can help with small acts of kindness. Please remember this and live your life the best possible way you can, even when things get really, really tough. Girls you are amazingly beautiful and I love all of you people.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tweety: Hello everybody! Let's take a look at the girl's day and all the torture…I mean events they will endure today. ^u^**

**Blossom: Oh brother.**

**Buttercup: I knew she was crazy from the start.**

**Bubbles: Umm… Tweety doesn't own any of us or anything else; besides the computer she uses to write.**

**Tweety: That's not true!**

**Buttercup: As far as I'm concerned it is.**

**Tweety: No it's not!**

**Blossom: Just start the story.**

…

I shifted from one foot to another as I stared out the window in my room. I wish I could have gone outside but miss bossy decided we shouldn't go anywhere until she read _everything_ the Professor gave to her about that stupid machine that got us here.

I let out a sigh and went to my bed and sat down. I took another look around the room.

Note to self: when we go back, make sure we get different rooms. I don't mind the room so much, just the color of the walls. Maybe it could be white, and then I'd be fine, but it could have been worse.

Looking out of my window from my position on the bed I could barely see the outline of Townsville. I wonder if we still fight crime.

Wait, who am I kidding? Of course we do. My sisters and I are some of the most powerful people on the planet.

My eyes landed on the desk. I got up, walked over to it, and started to open the little drawers it had.

Ok, let's see. I started to rifle through all the stuff. Homework, ulgh pass. More homework, a homework packet, some High school yearbook, a picture, more homework…

I face palmed. Sometimes I think Bubbles thinks more than I do.

I took out the yearbook and the picture so I could get a better look at them.

First I looked at the picture, which wasn't a picture at all; it was some stupid postcard from… Italy I think? Whoever sent it didn't put where it was from. I think it's from somewhere in Europe.

I flipped it over and sat down on the desk chair as I began to read it.

_Dear Powerpuff Girls,_

_Since you brats won't pick up the phone I'm resorting to using the way you probably communicate. I need to talk with you girls and I promise you'll be interested because why else would I bother contacting you? Meet me at the Townsville café at 1:00 3/17 sat._

_You idiots better be there. ~Princess_

I gasped and looked over the paper again. NO way, just no.

I mean princess? I can't believe she's still around here, or maybe she's in Europe or wherever.

And seriously? Come on, she expects us to believe her? I'm not an idiot! I know a trap when I see one, and it looks like Princess has just been getting worse at making them. I can just hear her little stuck up voice "and I promise you'll be interested…" Wait till the girls get a load of this.

I looked back down at the yearbook sitting on the desk. I wonder…

Picking it up I began to flip through the pages with one name in particular in mind.

Ok let's see Morbucks. M, I need the M's. I started flipping through the pages looking at last names.

Marshall, Martinez… I skimmed through a few more names. Mills, Michelson… I stopped.

Oh my gosh… Mitch.

This…this is… just… oh my gosh.

What the heck happened to him?

He had the same shaggy brown hair and eyes and had that same stupid smirk on his face, but he looked so much _older_. I guess I do too but seeing my friend like this is weird, as if seeing Robin wasn't weird enough.

OK. This is just a picture, it's not like I'm seeing him face to face, and I have to find miss preppy right now.

I scanned the yearbook until I found Morbucks, looks like she did stick around here, and I wasn't the least bit surprised by the way she looked.

Princess had her hair down, straight at the top, then bursting into curls when it past her ears, and her hair reached far enough down it pasted the bottom of the picture so I couldn't tell where it stopped. She wore waaaay too much make up in my opinion, and had the smuggest smile I've ever seen.

I can't believe it, even though my sisters and I have to deal with this whole time fast-forward thing we still have to deal with the lamest "Bad guys".

I'll have a good fight anytime but I want to take a look around Townsville before having to take care of stuff like this.

I froze and a small smile creped onto my face.

Maybe I can change that. The only problem is getting Blossom and Bubbles to agree, but I think I have an idea for Bubbles. I smirked to myself; this is going to be an interesting day.

…

"Well that seems really interesting." I told Blossom absentmindedly as she talked about something or other with the machine.

"Bubbles please pay attention." She said crossed as I fiddled with the hem of my dress.

"Come on Blossom," I whined "The Professor went through the machine before and he's fine and you're not making Buttercup sit through this."

"The Professor said he had to deal with numerous problems and Buttercup barely wanted to stay home, much less pay attention." She said without glancing up from the papers.

I gave a small defeated sigh. Sometimes it's no fun being the people pleaser. "Ok. So what did you want me to do?"

"I just want you to read over these papers too so that way we both know more precisely when we're going to be sent back to our present day and to find out roughly what we can and can't talk about. If we both know the information then we can sum it up to Buttercup, or remind her of anything, if she forgets." Blossom replied.

"Oh, Ok." I said as I glanced at the stack of papers Blossom had in front of her. She had read a good chunk into the pile and set the ones she read to the side. Too bad it was a _very _big pile.

"Uh, which ones should I read?" I asked her.

Blossom looked up from her reading. "Well you can start with the ones I've already read." She instructed.

"Got it." I told her as I grabbed the forming stack, sat down on the couch, and started with the first paper.

I think I was making good progress after a while, even if I wasn't as fast of a reader as Blossom, but hey I was doing well. That was until Buttercup came running down the stairs to the living room.

"Is the Professor here?" She asked as she jumped onto the sofa.

"No. He went down to his lab to work on a project for work. Why?" I asked.

Buttercup laid back into the couch. "Ok then." She said ignoring my question. "Guess what."

"What?" I asked her.

"I got an idea." Buttercup announced.

Gee that's just great.

I sighed inwardly. I knew Buttercups sarcasm would get to me at some point.

Blossom looked up at Buttercup and raised an eyebrow from her position next to the coffee table. "What is it?" She questioned.

Buttercup turned to Blossom. "You know how we're always fighting crime all the time and sometimes we don't get a lot of time to ourselves."

"That's because it's our job, Buttercup." Blossom told her, but Buttercup just waved a hand in dismissal.

"Yeah, yeah I know. But since we're going to be stuck here I thought maybe we could _pretend_ like we don't have our powers or something, then we could just hang around and see everything that changed in Townsville and stuff like that."

There was a moment of silence as Buttercups words sank in.

Not fight crime? But wouldn't people and animals get hurt? And things would be stolen and who knows what could happen.

Blossom broke the silence. "Buttercup why on earth would we do that? Our job is to protect the people, not set them up for danger!"

Buttercup just rolled her eyes. "Yeah I knoooooww. But think about it, the Professor said he built the machine to test experiments right?"

"Yes but—" Blossom began.

Buttercup continued. "And that if he didn't like the results then he could go back to change it right?"

Blossom interjected again. "I know Buttercup but—"

"Just think of it like an experiment." Buttercup stated. "We can "test" how Townsville gets along without us using our powers, and when we go back to our time, we go back to saving the day and no one will know the difference."

"Buttercup, what if someone gets hurt?" Blossom questioned. "And what about all the problems the Professor talked about!"

"Oh come on!" Buttercup stormed. "This is our chance to have a little brake! Don't you guys want to go and do whatever?"

"I don't know about it Buttercup." I told her. "What if we mess something up?"

"Mess up what!" She fumed. "We have fun for two weeks, go back home, and save the day again. Simple and easy! Besides," She looked at me with a little smile. "We can go shopping, spend all the money we want because it won't matter, and we won't have to leave to kick someone's butt, so we could spend _all _the time in the world."

She makes a very convincing argument.

"Well," I began. "I guess whatever happens can't be thaaat bad."

Blossom stood up abruptly. "Bubbles!"

Ok let me think. How can I get Blossom to agree…

"Tell you what." I told her. "If something _really_ bad happens, like the world is in danger or someone wants to take over the _whole _world, then we can act like we somehow got our powers back and save the day, ok?"

Blossom was quiet for a moment. She looked at me, then to Buttercup, then to me, and just went back and forth. I tried my best puppy face. Don't judge, it could help.

She let out a long sigh. "Fine." She mumbled.

"Yes!" Buttercup and I cheered in union. I gave Blossom a tight hug and Buttercup pumped a fist.

"Now that's that out of the way, look what I found." Buttercup help out a postcard and Blossom took it from her.

"What's that?" I asked. "Just read it." Buttercup replied so I read it over Blossoms shoulder. Then I read it again.

I looked up from the elegant writing to Buttercup. "Princess wants us to meet up with her?" I asked more than a little shocked.

"Well that's what she wrote." Buttercup replied. "Bet you ten bucks it's a trap. I'm not that stupid."

"But what if it's not a trap?" I thought aloud. "What if it's something important and she needs us? Oh, oh! What if, something super bad happened and she wants to hire us like super powered detectives! Then we could dress like the secret spies, and search for clues, and have suspects, and—"

"Bubbles!" Buttercup yelled at me. "Princess _doesn't_ like us. Nothing bad happened. We are NOT dressing up like spies. And if something like that happened, she would hire a pro. It's a trap and you can't possibly fall for that stupid notecard. Did it sound like she changed at all?"

"Buttercup," I sighed. "A lot can happen in ten years. Maybe she's not so bad anymore."

"Or maybe she's ten times worse with a money beard." She retorted. I couldn't help but giggle a little at that thought.

"We should go." Blossom announced.

Buttercup looked taken aback.

Though after a few seconds, she was back full force. "WHAT! Why should we go at all?"

Blossom smirked oh so slightly, something she didn't do often. "Like you said Buttercup, think of it like an experiment. We go and see what Princess is like now and possibly find out any schemes she has for now or had committed, and when we go back we'll already be aware of them so we will know ahead of time. If she's up to nothing then we can just go on like it never happened."

"Doesn't sound like much of an experiment to me." Buttercup mumbled, but she didn't press any it further.

"Oh! I wonder what she looks like." I told my sisters as I imagined what she looked like in my head, with and without a beard made of money.

"I don't." Buttercup retorted. "I found a yearbook in our room, she looks exactly the same."

"Could you bring it down here?" Blossom asked.

Buttercup huffed. "Sure, not like I got anything better to do." Then she walked up the stairs to our room, which at first confused me. I'm going to need to get used to the "power shortage" thing.

Buttercup came back with a book in her hands and opened it up in front of me and Blossom with a finger pointed at a picture.

"See? She's right here." She told us and I took a look at Princess looks like.

I faced Buttercup. "She looks different to me." I told her. She just shrugged her shoulders and muttered whatever as she plopped back down on the couch.

Blossom sighed from behind me. "Alright," she said authoritively "its 10:15 right now, both of you be ready to go at 12:30 so that way we can be there early and check for any trap of any sort." She fixed a small glare at Buttercup before she could rant about the time.

"After that we can look around Townsville for a little bit but I'd like to be back home pretty quickly in case things get messy." She concluded.

Buttercup fake saluted. "Whatever you say Bossy." Then she marched off out of the room.

I started to follow but was cut off when Blossom called me out. "Bubbles, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Um, leaving?" I told her unsure if that was the right thing to say. Blossom responded by holding out a stack a papers, I gave a small sigh. "Right." I said and sat back down.

…

**Tweety: Ok you guys I know that wasn't the most exciting chapter but the next one will be worth the wait! I hope I did ok for Buttercup and Bubbles because I wasn't too sure, but it will get better. Next we're going to meet 3 new people the girls haven't seen yet. ^U^**

**Buttercup: Move on to the reviews.**

**TheWonderfulWorldOfJazz- First time responding to specific first time reviewer :P I'm super happy you like it! Most of their adventures will start the next chapter… so stay tuned! ;)**

**Jet Engine- hehe, well see how hard things get, because we just don't know… ;P**

**DJ in the House98- I'm glad you think it's good! And I like your new name :)**

**Writer404- I know it's taking a little while but I **_**promise **_**there will be romance, it should be coming soon and I'm glad you like the story.**

**Lex- I'm hoping your name works now :P and yes, the girls are in for a very loooooong day.**

**Bubbles: Thank you reviewers and followers and favorites and silent readers and— **

**Blossom: Ok, thank you everybody. Read and review please.**


End file.
